Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a flexible flat cable, a vehicle including the same, and a method of manufacturing the flexible flat cable.
Description of Related Art
The number of electronic components used in a vehicle is increasing. Accordingly, the number of signal lines that transmit control signals for controlling the electronic components is also increasing. A flexible flat cable is widely used as the signal lines due to the cable's small volume and high flexibility.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.